


Future Plans

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, RinRei Week, They gettin married son, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei just wants to go home but at least with Rin around he's not bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> RinRei Week Day 3 (March 13)-As Kids
> 
> I had this going in a whole different direction then suddenly changed it last minute. So enjoy~!

He doesn’t want to be here. 

He’d rather be at home going over the times tables that he’s struggling with. It’s his stupid big brothers' fault that he’s here in the first place. He says that he’s never seen a kid work so hard at something they already know. Rei is sure though that this is more about that girl with green hair that he finds cute than his mental well being. He watches with annoyance as his brother flirts with that girl instead of watching him like he should be doing. Rei can’t help but think he’s lucky that Rei isn’t a dumb kid and climbs dangerous looking trees or something stupid like that. Just as he thinks that the sound of a branch snapping above him catches his attention. He scoots back as far as he can just as a red headed kid falls out of the tree he’s sitting under. 

He lands on his back with a loud thud and groans as he rolls over onto his side. Rei is stunned by this and trying to calm down enough to figure out what to do. You're not supposed to move a body after it's suffered damage. Except the kid moved so he obviously wasn’t dead but he could have broken bones. Rei studies the kid from his safe distance away and by all the bandages covering his face and arms Rei thinks that this probably happens a lot. Rei crawls near the kid and checks to see if he’s still breathing. Suddenly the kid sits up knocking his forehead against Rei’s. The two fall backwards and rub at their injured heads trying to ease the pain. The other boy recovers much more quickly and is already in front of Rei. He offers the kid a bandaged covered hand. Rei accepts and allows the other child to help him up.

“I’m Matsuoka Rin!” the child announces rather proudly once they are both standing. He gives Rei a huge grin despite having just fallen out of a tree. Rei isn't sure if he's terrified of the kid or in awe.

“Ryuugazaki Rei…” Rei answers hesitantly. He had been told not to talk with strangers before that really applied to adult strangers. He's not too sure and the kid doesn't look like a threat. Besides his teeth with look slightly sharper than normal teeth should be.

“What are you doing sitting under a tree by yourself?”

“I don’t want to be here but my brother made me.”

“Well it’s boring to sit alone so just play with me instead." It's a demand not a suggestion.

“I really don’t…”

“Come on!” 

Rei didn’t have time to argue further as Rin grabbed his hand again and dragged him away. Rin seemed to be surveying the area before deeming it adequate and stopping. Thankfully Rei was guided not too far away from his original spot so his brother should have no trouble finding him. Rin turned to Rei and pulled a red Frisbee out from under his shirt and held it up for Rei to see. 

“This is why I was in that tree.” Rin explains for once looking rather sheepish. He runs off a distance away obviously wanting to play catch with him. Rei is sure he’s never thrown a Frisbee in his life. He wonders if he has time to run back to his brother but Rin is already far away enough and throwing the Frisbee to him with a warning shout. Rei doesn’t have time to duck or attempt to catch the flying death toy and it hits him in the forehead. Rei sinks to the ground clutching his forehead as tears fill up his eyes. 

_What an awful day._

Rin is by his side and pulling his hands away to inspect the damage done. He's apologizing a lot and clearly upset at what he had accidentally done. 

“You’re supposed to catch it.” Rin scolds as the small cut on Rei’s forehead begins to bleed slightly.

“I don’t want to catch it! I don’t even want to be out here.” Rei complains as Rin pulls a Band-Aid from his pocket. Rin had learned to just keep a bunch on his at all times. He opens up a purple one and applies it to the cut gently. 

“Well then what do you want to do?” Rin asks as he sits down next to Rei who is now rubbing at the Band-Aid.

“Go home.” Rei replies instantly. Rin rolls his eyes and lets himself fall on the ground to stare at the sky. Rei does the same lying next to boy despite how much grief he’s already caused him in such a short time. Instead of trying to play Rin suggested the two instead watched clouds and talk instead. Seeing as anything close to playing was much too dangerous for Rei to even attempt at the moment. So they go to know each other better. Rei found out that Rin is really into swimming. Upon finding out that Rei can’t swim Rin insisted they go to the pond in the park to teach him. That idea was quickly shut down with a firm “No” on Rei’s part. The two talked about everything from favorite colors, animals, and school subjects to what they wanted to be when they grew up. Without realizing it an entire hour had passed.

“Do you also get hurt a lot?” Rei asked suddenly.

“Kind of. I try not to but it’s so hard to sit still I'm like a one kid demolition crew.” Rin chuckles slightly at this. Rei doesn’t see what’s so funny. All Rei can see are the injuries worse than a bruised back or cuts on one's hand.

“You need someone to watch out for you. What if you got hurt badly? I’m going to adopt you so you can’t keep getting hurt.” Rei declares. Rin turns to him with wide eyes.

“You can’t adopt me I already have a family and what about you? You can’t even swim or catch a Frisbee I should be the one adopting you.” Rin huffs.

“Well I already have a family to so what then?” 

“I’ll just have to marry you then?.” Rin suggests. Rei ponders this for a moment before agreeing.

“Alright let’s get married.” Rei agrees. Rin holds out his pinky finger and Rei links his own and the two shake on it. Rin smiles at Rei who can’t help but return it. The two sit up fully at the sound of Rei’s name being called out. His brother runs up to them looking slightly frantic and out of breath. He stops in front of them and places a hand over his heart trying to calm down. Rei rolls his eyes at this knowing his brother lost sight of him and thought he was lost or something.

“Oh good there you are! Sorry Rei but it’s time to go home.” The older Ryuugazaki informs failing to hide how distressed he was for a brief moment. Rei pouts slightly not quite ready to go home now. He nods nonetheless and turns to Rin who looks equally as sad. Rei is about to say "good bye" when Rin grabs Rei’s hand and pulls him close kissing his lips childishly. 

“Once we're married I'm teaching you how to swim.” Rin promises with a huge smile once they part.


End file.
